heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Baggin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Marro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Matrix Prime (talk) 22:59, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ulginesh Hey, hey, welcome to Heroscape Wiki! Hope you have as much fun editing as you do playing the actual game! One of your edits caught my eye however: :"If Ulginesh is alone, use him to take out high-powered melee units such as Sargent Drake Alexander by attacking from a height 6 squares away. Be careful you aren't drawn into being attacked by someone other than your target or allowing the target to come close enough that a single movement will bring them adjacent." This sounds as if your suggesting that Ulginesh should attack Drake from range (on height), however Ulginesh only has a "normal attack" (i.e. no "special attack" ability) and as we all know, Drake's Thorian Speed power states: :"Opponents' figures must be adjacent to Sgt. Drake Alexander to attack him with a normal attack." Thus Ulginesh CANNOT attack Drake from six spaces away, with or without height advantage. The Matrix Prime (talk) 02:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tournament Tactics Hello everyone. I am entering a tournament where I am playing with my best friend against two other people. I am using Sonlen, Izumi Samurai, Ninjas of the Northern Wind and Isamu while my friend is using Second edition Sgt. Drake Alexander, First edition Raelin the Kyrie Warrior, Kelda the Kyrie Warrior and Kyntela Gwyn. Could I please have recommendations on whether this is a good team and of ways to beat them, so I can counted them. Kato Katsuro Hey, I noticed you added Kato Katsuro to the Samurai page. Its a common mistake (much like with Sir Denrick, Sir Gilbert and Sir Hawthorne), but Kato Katsuro is NOT a Samurai. If you look at his card you'll noticed his class is "Daimyo" (Shogun),a Japanese Lord, not a Samurai. The Matrix Prime (talk) 01:45, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Jam Hey, one of the cool things to do in Heroscape is to create your own custom units in the game. However, the Heroscape Wiki is for Official Heroscape Units ONLY, no customs. If you'd like to post some custom units, I'd suggest doing so over at Heroscape Lords Wiki a wiki for custom units and races. If you're interested, the is a nifty little program that allows you to make official-looking Heroscape cards, called the Magic Set Editor. Its really easy to use, I figured most of it out in under an hour. Just downloaded (tell it no if you don't want the other game cards during the install) and then download the Heroscape Card Templates from this page Heroscape Template Cards and put them under the "Data" folder in the Magic Set Editor file (which is probably into Program Files). Then just start the program. You can select Ullar, Champion class, Human species and everything - even add a picture! Hopefully you can come up with a better name then "Jam" for your character too, lol. I don't know if you have a figure for your custom, but Auggies Games is an excellent place in which to buy figures online. They still have a few official Heroscape figures and cards as well. And you can buy some custom figures from there too - plus figures other games (such as Dungeons and Dragons) to use as custom Heroscape figures. Use their pictures on the site for your own custom cards too! Have fun! The Matrix Prime (talk) 15:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC)